


我热爱我的工作

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆李子万能的秘书/经纪人/助手——加埃塔诺·贝洛尼，吐槽视角☆架空现Pa，含有沙雕，含有节操走失冷笑话，含有……咳咳……别问我为什么这CP写到现在全是#$%^&*(
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 2





	我热爱我的工作

不管一个人有多热爱自己的工作，热爱自己工作时相处的人。一旦压力到达某种崩溃的极限，还是难免需要发泄做出一些失智的事情。

加埃塔诺·贝洛尼此刻正面临着类似的情况，从而终于在某个失眠的深夜里注册了个社交媒体小号，开始倒黑泥。

他先给某个匿名烦恼告解版投了稿：

——「上帝啊！理论上我做着全世界最幸福的工作——给自己喜欢的艺人当经纪人。平时我没什么压力，从来不担心业绩，有的是人来送钱送资源。我无比头痛的是服务对象恐怕要人设地震，我快控制不住情况了，他自己好像也没有要控制的意思。  
虽然原先L先生（姑且这么称呼）的各路绯闻就没有断过，但很少有人知道他其实真的在跟他某位朋友（B先生）交往。他的朋友是他半个同行，至少在我看来是半个，同样玩音乐也写书。只是他音乐搞得过于复杂晦涩受众狭窄，反倒图书作品广为流传。问题出在我的雇主把B先生视为真正的天才，竭尽一切可能跟他合作，还没事就往他家里跑，给他弹他想听的作品。

鬼知道某些人家里的钢琴除了用来泡钢琴家之外还有什么用！一个作曲人竟然演奏不好任何乐器是我这辈子第一件想不通的事情！

而第二件想不通的事情是为什么L先生对B先生一往情深，什么资源都想和他共享。明明对面是个搞砸事情的无底洞，4带1都没办法上排位的无可救药的家伙！天生的倒霉蛋！买杯面不是没有叉子而是没有面饼的那种！给他策划再全面周到的Event也总能翻车，场馆停电和台风忽然转向登陆都遇到过。可能他人生全部的运气都用在让万人迷倒贴上了。

我承认我嫉妒，然而对无法改变的事情我不该抱有太多怨言。所以我只由衷希望他们稍许收敛点，否则哪天真的暴露了公关地狱，毁了好不容易给他打造的大众情人形象。

附带声明：我对LGBT没有任何看法，无所谓任何人的性取向，单纯不想再增加自己的工作量。我的雇主本身已经够令人头痛的了——明知道明天下午要演出前一天晚上喝酒到凌晨，醉到要跟别人打架好不容易才拦着。次日果不其然开演前两小时还在睡梦中，不得不把他拖起来以免莫名其妙放鸽子。得亏演出质量没有任何影响……

苍天啊！原谅我的胡言乱语，但我真的不想再在他们买完咖啡忽然小巷拐角处接吻起来的时候，还要紧张地四处查看是不是有狗仔了。」

——更不想有事打电话过去对面一边敷衍他一边跟伴侣甜言蜜语地调情；更不想开车去活动现场半路被要求再接个人，然后两个人在后排吻了一路；更不想打开服务对象的抽屉寻找某份协议时哪儿哪儿都能翻到备用“工具”……当然，这些贝洛尼没写进投稿里。

半意料之内半意料之外，这份投稿很快有了许多回复，各种角度或平常或刁钻都有。

匿名A：你这个打码方式也太弱了！我感觉自己已经解开了。请问这个B是Broccoli的B吗？

无关路人：不熟悉艺人们的营销玩法，但难道不是存在捆绑了索性连带CP一起卖的玩法吗？

我是钢琴我死了：回复楼上，我觉得我也解码成功了。L先生本质不是艺人也不属于娱乐圈，他是实打实的艺术家，在专业领域内顶尖水平，真的只是长得太好看了才比流量明星还能打，电影制片人导演们也总是惦记着他。啊，我是不是少说几句比较好？

Maaaaaaazeppa：是啊路人颜粉又多，每次写真集销量比起录音碟都翻倍，怨念……

死咸鱼之舞：CD已经很好了，去买乐谱试试？买了也弹不会，那是给人类使用的指法吗？

有机蔬菜大棚种植者：什么？什么？我看到了什么？这俩要实锤了？

匿名B：我不觉得这有什么值得抱怨的！不想干的话请把职位让出来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

暴风雨中的奥菲利亚：等等，这个口吻为什么阴阳怪气的，我们十字花科植物有那么冷吗？

贝洛尼不打算回评论，也没有精力，心想你们不懂那种痛苦。爱豆是贩卖梦想之人，即便被动成为那种东西也不会影响这一既定事实。任何属性变化都会带来动荡与冲突。那得让多少少女心碎啊！而他的雇主本人也会在奇怪的点上玻璃心。

以及今天他刚刚从李斯特家中回来。柏辽兹也在那儿，看起来住了一段时间了，他穿着一套不知哪儿搞来的、印满莎翁剧名台词的滑稽睡衣。空气中弥漫着一丝奇妙的氛围，他识别不出具体发生了什么也不敢问，不像是吵架过，但一定有异样。

于是当时他继续干正事儿，跟雇主核对巡演行程，还有挑选哪些商业广告接受。李斯特如往常一样显得漫不经心，指尖架着一支雪茄，经常没怎么听清就开始点头。柏辽兹在厨房里做饭，以他对柏辽兹的了解，他并不像他厌恶的罗西尼那样执著于美食，要亲手严格把控每一道环节。但他就是一言不发站在炖锅前，搞得那份牛尾汤会半路逃跑似的。

直到贝洛尼稍许抱怨了一下之前处理柏辽兹从观众席跑到台上拥抱他的事情，发那么多公关稿好不容易才让大家相信柏辽兹一贯情绪化，性格富有戏剧性，而没让人往其他地方大做文章。被提到的另一个人忽然从厨房里跑出来，也去保湿柜里拿出一支玻璃瓦尔鱼雷，强行凑到李斯特那儿用烟吻把自己的雪茄点燃。

“你破坏了我那丛漂亮的烟灰。”李斯特虽然那么说，口吻里丝毫没有不高兴的意思。于是柏辽兹吻了吻他的额角大概算作道歉，然后回到了厨房门口的位置。

贝洛尼敲了敲桌面上摊开的合同文书，对宣誓性质的行为无可奈何。柏辽兹既不认为自己有哪里不对，也不会改的，这点他从一开始就坚信不疑。

也不是没有问过李斯特要不要索性公开，长痛不如短痛。对方每次都口头答应却又从来不看他发给他的计划。贝洛尼后来过了很久才终于顿悟到，这两个人都非常不想把个人感情跟工作混为一谈，过于无趣。从那一刻起他时刻提防着这对天生的表演者何时给所有人（当然也包括他这个可怜弱小又无助的经纪人）一个惊喜。

眼看着已经快到凌晨三点，贝洛尼刚刚打算去休息，忽然接到了李斯特的电话。他好担心他又在家闷头喝掉了一整条河的香槟之类的，结果接起电话发现事态可能更严重……

“很抱歉这么晚打扰你，唔……吉拉尔先生刚刚通知我说他忽然肠胃炎。总之……他明天不能指挥我的协奏曲了。”

“所以……你们打算让谁顶上？”贝洛尼惊恐地问道，甚至来不及质疑对方那又「非常不对劲」的语调。这种变故李斯特本人不会当回事，对他的工作却是噩耗。

“柏辽兹啊……”对面一副那还用问的语调，“他最熟悉我的总谱了，我就在他面前写完的。跟他稍微交代下就好……对不起我要挂电话了有什么问题晚些时候再说。”

晚些时候能晚到哪里去？贝洛尼神色凝重地深呼吸，他预料得到会是这样，却是他最不想看到的状况。不详的预感越来越浓厚，直觉告诉他明天的演出很可能要出点事儿。

撑死10小时的准备时间，他得准备点公关预案来应对所有可能发生的意外状况。行吧，看来今天又别睡了。

…… …… …… …… ……

另一边的状况是这样的，近些日子柏辽兹的确在闹情绪。这个晚上他大字型躺在床上，手指还在挥舞着节拍，像是想象着某些旋律。李斯特跟他聊了一会彼此正在创作的作品，设想新的演出，直到后者幽幽地飘出一句……

“今年你跟任何一个合作者都有绯闻。”

“嗯，你介意了吗？”李斯特眨着他闪亮的蓝眼睛思索片刻，“是我排练交响诗时跟阿尔沃斯交流太多了？还是我在时装周跟「茶花女」阿尔丰西娜不停合影？要么……之前签售会上跟安徒生抱在一起？也不对吗……？我带着科恩去了太多地方？你该不至于在怀疑贝洛尼吧，还有上周的音乐家协会会议……”

“停！停！快停下！！！”柏辽兹比划休止符的手势，不想再听他还得意洋洋地回忆下去，“那些我都不想计较，唯独放过卡米尔·莫克好吗？那是我的前未婚妻！”他哀嚎起来。

“是你自己把她在床上的表现告诉我的，搞得我一时很好奇想要多了解了一下。”李斯特支撑到柏辽兹上方，不到半秒钟就被对方拉下去抱住，于是他放松舒适地趴在他胸口。

“所以还是我有错在先了？”柏辽兹不知该怎样评价李斯特的「委屈」，他先摘掉了对方的眼镜，否则卡在他身上弄得他很难受。

“我看不清东西了！”李斯特惯例抗议。

“你还要看清什么？”柏辽兹狠狠揉了揉他的头发，“所以我好还是她好？”

“这要怎么比较？我写的曲目钢琴版本和交响乐版本哪个更好？”李斯特认为那是两个维度的存在，况且他们只是合作了一场钢琴二重奏，实质上没有发生别的，“或者你来师范一下怎么回答，我好还是她好？反正我也可以这样问吧？”

“当然是你。”柏辽兹倒是颇为坚定，他不是念旧情的人，放弃了的感情约等于不存在，“不止月光奏鸣曲，还有……”

“但你前未婚妻觉得我比你好。”哪怕知道对方一定会生气，李斯特还是忍不住编出这么一句。

“Franzi ？？！你在说什么？？？你有时候真的很过分！”柏辽兹自认为是脾气挺暴躁的人，却无论如何都对李斯特生气不起来，他拿这只大多数场合下装作无害但时不时还是要露出尖角尾巴的小恶魔没办法。

李斯特施展起诱惑手段过于熟稔，就像现在他稍许托着自己下巴凝视着他，对自己不需要主动提要求这件事充满自信。柏辽兹知道对方并非害羞不愿开口，而是这样的伎俩屡试不爽甚至相当有趣，反正对视不了几秒他就会乖乖把他拉上来亲吻。

唇瓣交叠的同时，柏辽兹条件反射般顺着对方偏头的角度替他把一侧的发丝撩到耳后，并顺手沿着颈项抚摸下去，再一点点解开他本来就没扣全的衬衫扣子，再是外裤的皮带与拉链……李斯特在故意招惹他的边缘试探，先按住他空余左手的手腕，接着冷不丁咬他或舔他内侧牙龈搞得他很痒又马上拉开一小段距离逃跑，并附以得逞的轻笑。

柏辽兹终究有些烦闷地扯掉他的衣物，空出手来扣住他的下颌，李斯特不慌不忙偏头蹭起他的掌心，找机会抬眼望了望床头柜的方向。柏辽兹又能怎么办呢？他发现自己立马跟接收到什么重要信号似的，顺从对方的视线伸手打开抽屉拿出润滑剂递给他。李斯特不需要指挥棒也不需要手势就能轻易操纵他满足自己的心愿。

柏辽兹的睡衣很容易脱掉，他躺回原位看着李斯特挤出一些液体到手掌上，轻轻抚弄起他的下体，直到他舒适地在对方手中完全勃起。

被用指腹一下下划过顶端的孔眼，柏辽兹感到「要有不妙事情发生」的灵异预感冒了上来。果然当李斯特跨坐到他上方，他及时双手扶稳他的髋骨质问他：“喂，你要干什么？！你还没做自己的准备工作吧？”

“想尝试一下直接做，应该可以的？”他果然抱有不得了的想法。

“不行，别乱来。”柏辽兹反身就把他扳倒，制止他危险的行为，“自我挑战什么的留在钢琴上就行了，扩散到其他地方，尤其请勿拿自己做实验。”

“唔，痛！你能不能别每次都这么大力气……”李斯特企图挣脱但失败，“真不公平，明明你除了去墓地散步也没有其他体育锻炼。”

“仗着长得好看到处掠人芳心出门吃饭动不动能免单；买东西永远最低折扣；演出粉丝礼物塞到剧院入口堵塞的人有什么资格说不公平！”柏辽兹一阵控诉，然后解释下一个问题，“真可惜你没有见过我在医学院的年代，下次我带你去参观下。你不知道那天杀的解剖教室和地下冷库之间隔着多么漫长一条走廊，而扛着上课需要用的尸体走过去是多么消耗体能的一件事。万一吓到路人还要飞奔追着他道歉「同志！真对不起！你看，是我拿着这只冰凉的纤纤玉手在挥舞，不是她自己动的！」”

“哈哈哈哈哈，真是别人体验不到的活动。”李斯特大笑起来，“我竟有点好奇。”

“好奇啊？下次换我喝到烂醉如泥让你抗我回家，体会一下同款抗死人的感觉。”

“什么？原来你把喝多了的我当做……”

“知道了的话下次少喝点，适可而止。”柏辽兹截住他的话，再次吻下去。对方没做完的流程他得代劳，他重新弄了些润滑剂沾湿指节伸手下去，随着指节逐渐探入，李斯特抱住了他贴紧过来，舔舐起他锁骨与肩颈，再慢慢把细小的吻蔓延到他脸颊与耳廓。

该死，他又是故意的！柏辽兹对李斯特就贴在他耳边释放出的零散喘息毫无抵抗力，唯有交出更多的爱抚与亲吻，给予他更多的愉悦。他感觉自己就像一只看见漂亮陷阱自愿往里跳的动物。李斯特的指尖从他腰间游弋到腹部，最后暧昧地摩挲起他的耻部毛发，力度细致的触碰里带有催促的意味。

柏辽兹偶尔也会试图与他博弈，无视那些引诱暂且把前戏拖延下去，从而逼出一些小小的恳求之举——那永远不会是具体的语句。他只是需要李斯特多付出点甜美的音节，不管是透着点困惑的鼻音还是难耐地叫他名字都好。

“埃克托……”事实上李斯特懂得适时退让，他前额抵着柏辽兹肩窝，眨眼时纤长柔软的睫毛一下一下扫过他的皮肤。

第一万零一次心软的柏辽兹来到李斯特上方，伴着热情的亲吻进入他。李斯特勾上他的肩颈予以拥抱，又抚摸起他的肩胛骨与脊椎，对方的一举一动都激起他更多将其占有的欲望。

就在此时柏辽兹看见李斯特扔在床头柜上的手机响了起来，他本想帮他按下挂断，伸手过去却瞥到了上面的名字。

“这不是你明天那场演出的指挥吗？”柏辽兹把屏幕转过去展示给李斯特看，后者摊手摇头的动作让他想起来他并看不见，于是柏辽兹自己把电话接了起来。

“你好。”

“让我来……”李斯特更想知道发生了什么，柏辽兹明显又错误猜测到别处去了。他捂住李斯特的嘴不让他再发出声音，并俯身凑近他低沉地说道：

“我倒要看看大半夜有什么要交流的，绯闻名单扩增活动吗？”

李斯特心想你激动什么，指挥者年龄翻自己两倍还多。然而他抢夺通话权的举动却换来一阵激烈的抽送。

“我不是李斯特先生本人，不过他跟我在一起我很快会转述的。不不，我不是贝洛尼，我是柏辽兹。没错我在李斯特先生家里，我们正在处理一些既有趣又重要的事情。什么？您身体有恙明天不能参加演出？请别担心，我想也不需要您指派顶替者，我想没有谁比我更适合接过指挥棒了。是的，我自己的活动因故推迟了正好有空。好的好的，您早点休息吧！祝早日康复。”

顺利处理完事件，柏辽兹扔开手机也放开李斯特。

“还好不是我想象中那样的。”他托着他的侧脸，用指腹擦去那些从眼角坠落的生理性泪滴。

“我没有那么……不挑食。”李斯特看似用于澄清的句子还隐含了继续挑起争端的意味，“把手机给我，我得给贝洛尼发个信息通知一下……埃克托！！！”他忽然惊呼起来是因为看见对方直接呼叫了他的助理，还打开了免提。

于是在那段通话中，李斯特不得不尽力维持正常语调解释清需要改动的安排。柏辽兹有意把他逼到极限，顶撞位置更为“精确”的同时还握上他的性器替他套弄起来。快感就是种越想要忍耐压抑越喷涌奔流的吊诡存在，所以当李斯特终于对无辜的小秘书交代完毕，他也射出在柏辽兹手中。

“看来你喜欢这个游戏。”柏辽兹论断道，拇指磨蹭着前端的沟壑维持余韵。

“不，我不喜欢……”李斯特并没有什么说服力地回答道，“贝洛尼是个很努力很尽职的人……”

“看来我不够让你满意，以至于你到这份上还有功夫顾虑别人。”柏辽兹挑眉冷哼，被下方之人伸手过来摸起他下巴上的胡须。

“我很愿意跟你做到再也没有力气提任何人。”李斯特时常觉得柏辽兹有点小愠怒的样子很可爱，尤其是嫉妒引起的那种。

“……今天就算了吧。”柏辽兹把该整理的东西都整理好，接着回到对方身边躺下，浅淡又温情地再抱着他接一会吻。他知道尽管极少表达出来，李斯特着实需要额外的关注与照顾，这便是为什么他总喜欢迟到让别人等他，也是为什么他频繁发展出各种惹人猜测的「关系」。

第二天早上李斯特醒得有些早，不过他发现柏辽兹醒得更早。后者拿着手机在刷SNS，当他凑过去时柏辽兹刚好点开一串舒曼夫妇的照片。

“纪念日旅行吗？”李斯特趴在他肩膀上问道。

“应该是的，他们感情真好。”柏辽兹迅速划完开始刷别的信息，结果误触到发布选项，挑选图片的界面跳了出来。李斯特一眼就看到对方的相册里最新那张是还趴在枕头上熟睡的自己，明显就今天早些时候刚刚拍摄的。

“其实你也很想炫耀对不对？”见柏辽兹只是关闭掉界面，李斯特这样问他。

“唔……我承认有那么点吧。”

“那我们公开好了？”

“这样发照片公开太蠢。”

“当然不是现在，得来点更戏剧化的方式。”

…… …… …… …… ……

那场临时换指挥的钢琴协奏曲顺利而精彩。贝洛尼全程站在二层观众席后方的拍摄平台，用跟拍摄新闻照片的摄影师小声谈话来缓解焦虑。

李斯特返场加演几乎都是即兴曲目，末尾听到一些熟悉的「固定乐思」贝洛尼下意识紧张了一下，结果几秒钟后最糟糕的预设出现了——就在一阵更热烈的掌声中，李斯特来到指挥台边，站在上面所以高出一些的柏辽兹捧起钢琴家的脸就吻了上去。

现场的尖叫与欢呼令人怀疑是否走错片场，而贝洛尼抱着头同样情不自禁地发出哀嚎：

——“啊啊啊啊啊啊……这场有电视台和网络平台直播啊！！！！！”  
那一刻，兢兢业业的小社畜放弃了思考。他不打算去过问当事人怎么想的，也不理会工作室同事狂轰滥炸的电话，甚至没有打开SNS查看那是一副怎样疯狂的画面。

他抱着反正不能更糟糕了的心态好好睡了一觉，第二天早上就发现所有人都在转柏辽兹发出的照片。那是枕边视角的李斯特，精心布置的光线和构图。一小道的阳光透过来照射在他侧脸上，让刚巧垂下的一缕金发和他闭眼状态下清晰可见的睫毛都反射出梦幻的色泽。

下方配词是一句嚣张到不行的话：

——世界上最好看的人，不接受反驳。

-END


End file.
